The only three
by Gavebiv
Summary: At the quidditch world cup Harry meets his supposed only living relatives, his aunt JAne and her two girls Madison and Morgan pop up out of nowhere and just hang out with him and the Weasleys for some time, Harry gets a special birthday gift, one special thing that can save his life more than one time and that his father have owned.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a fanfiction, which means I do not own a lot of the characters. I do of course own my original characters, like Jane, Madison and Morgan. This fanfiction is set at the start of book 4. At the quidditch world cup. it is day one at the cup. They are getting water.**

"This is boring why can't we just go up there and take some water or just use our wands to get some? That would be much easier" Ron said. Harry was starting to think it was boring as well because the line was moving so slowly, but yet again because of that he had much more time to study the tent's. And they were really interesting. Right now he was looking at a black tent with blue and purple stars on the canvas. it was a big tent, and it didn't really look magical. But it was interesting and he liked it.

Two small girls at the age of about ten walked out of the tent, they was carrying a blue book with golden letters on the front, they loudly and at the same time said "Mom we will not be casting spells we are just going to read!" The two girls were obviously twins, they had black hair as Harry's but their eyes were this neon turquoise and they felt like they could cut you in half if they looked at you. They were wearing dresses, the first girl had a white dress on, it had a black flower ring on the waist and then it just kind of puffed out a little. The other girl wore the same dress but it black with white flowers. their hair was set up in a bun but they each had a white or black rose that fit their dress. they looked so much like muggle's that even uncle Vernon probably would believe it.

A voice from inside the tent screamed "GIRLS WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TAKING MY EINSTEIN'S PHYSICS!?"

"That you had to get done with it before we could read it-" the girl in the black dress said "Because we have to know our spells before we go to Hogwarts" the girl in the white dress ended the sentence.

"But there is this boy that look exactly like uncle James did out here" The girl in black said. "and yes we looked in your old year photos" The girl in white followed up.

_they are just like Fred and George_ Harry thought with a smile on his face but he still felt like he just got punched in his stomach when heard his fathers name.

A tall lady dressed in a black leather jacket, a white shirt and jeans walked out of the tent. She had the same hair as her daughters and Harrys but her eyes were a colour of blue that Harry had never seen before.

The woman said "Madison, Morgan you better not be lying to me" She pointed at the girls after turn when they're names got said out loud.

Ron and Hermione had been arguing over whether or not they should just use magic to fill their buckets. Hermione had noticed Harry silence and said "Harry are you ok?" Harry was still silent but he raised his arm and pointed at the girls and their mother, Hermione looked over there and gasped. Ron who had noticed Harry finger looked over at the three people who were having an argument about books and cousins and uncles or something like that. Ron gave out a gasp too and whispered in Harry's ear

"That woman looks just like your father" And Harry frustrated and with a shaking voice whispered back "Did you really think i did not know that?"

Right after Harry had said that the girl he supposed was named Madison came over and pulled his jacket a little, when he looked down the eyes that were looking at him looked like they were searching trough his soul to find out if he was a bad or good person. She said "My mother want to talk to you" She said and started pulling Harry against the tent by his jacket "Madison let go of the poor boy, if he doesn't want to come over here you dont you dont need to pull him" The woman said making the girl let go of Harrys jacket.

Harry just stood there tripping on his toes looking at the girls and their mother.

"What is your name dear?" The woman said after talking a little to the twins about manners.

"H-Harry Potter" Harry said "Oh my, you were right girls, we would meet him here" The woman said smiling at Harry, it was a warm smile.

Harry felt weirdly related to the woman, she then crouched down to Harrys level and said "Jane Potter, you can call me aunt" She smiled again looking at Harrys face, in all that time Hermione and Ron had just been standing there hearing the conversation with surprised expressions but when Jane said that she was Harrys aunt Hermione stepped in and said "If you are his aunt why did you not get custody over him and let the Dursleys get it instead?" Jane looked at Hermione with the same warm smile she had sent Harry

"Well if Harry had grown up in the wizarding world he would have grown up with the fame of being The boy who lived and that much fame can corrupt even the purest hearts if they have grown up with it, so Dumbledore decided that i should for Harrys best not contact him until he was enrolled in Hogwarts, i had to fight myself not to send him a birthday present every year because of that the owls would be weird and it is extremely hard to get a non-magical gift that Harry could use in his muggle-life" She then looked at Harry again and said "And when we are talking about birthday gifts, i owe you fourteen, i do not have that many things that may interest you but i have one thing that you might like" She said and stood up, she then started walking inside the tent.

When Jane was in the tent Hermione put her hand on Harrys shoulder and said "Harry, i do not know what you think about this, but i think your "aunt" is a bit suspicious, do you not?" She looked Harry right in the eyes when saying those words, Harry swallowed and said "I know, but she looks so much like my father and me, i dont know what to think" Hermione sighed and said "Just be careful, okay?" "Of course" Harry said.

Right after that Jane walked out of her tent, she was holding a dark red box in velvet, she came over to Harry and when she saw Hermione she said "A friend of yours Harry? Either way, hello my name is Jane Potter, what is yours?" Hermione looked Jane deep in the eyes and said "I am and my name is Hermione Granger, i care deeply for Harry and i will get really angry if you hurt him" Jane looked at Hermione far a little bit before bursting into laughter, Hermione and Harry just stood there and looked with blank expression on their faces.

After a little while Jane stopped laughing, she looked at Hermione and said "Im truly sorry, but you act just like Lily, she was really overprotective over James too, i remember one time he got in a fight with a Slytherin boy and Lily just walked out in the middle of the fight and used expelliarmus on them both at the same time and then made the two boys sit down and talk it off. Oh my i had never seen James that scared before" Harry listened interested, he had only heard a little about his parents and this woman seemed to know a lot about them, Hermione looked Jane deep in the eyes and said "I forgive you, but only because you had a reason to be that unmannered"

Jane looked at Harry and said with her warm smile "Here is your gift, i think you might need it later" She gave Harry the box and when he opened it up, inside it was a silver necklace with a tear formed pendant in the middle and in that tear was a gemstone with the same colour of blue that Janes eyes was, it was blue with a grey stripe here and there, there was also some amber spots on the gemstone, Harry touched the stone and it suddenly started glowing. Harry quickly removed his finger from the gemstone and looked at Jane that smiled again, she said "The gemstone reacts on the blood of a true Potter, your father gave me the necklace right before the incident" Her smile faded a little with that word "It has a lot of protecting charms on it, if a spell meant to hurt you hits you when you wear it, the spell will be converted into a just as strong spell but it will be a spell that cannot hurt you. Heh, last time i used it i had a cat tail for a week, but it works" Harry looked at Jane with widened eyes "It does not work against physical attacks, but it works against any magic attack, for example can an expelliarmus heal some wounds" Jane shrugged it off.

Hermione did not believe the woman and said "Prove it then, you are a true potter after all" She looked at Jane with an rebellious look in her eyes "If you really do not believe me i will prove it" Jane said and looked at Harry "May i?" "If it makes Hermione believe you, you may" Harry said and gave Jane the necklace, Jane slid the necklace over her head, she took her jacket off and hit herself lightly in right arm and then said "Ready?" To Hermione that had already drawn her wand, Harry stood a little away from them and then he heard Hermione "Immobulos" Harry looked at Jane, she did not stop moving but when the spell hit her it hit a before invisible barrier that turned blue where the spell should have hit, the spell converted into blue sparks that all went over to her right arm and went into the arm right where she had hit herself.

Hermione just stood there and watched the magic happen with a blank look on her face, Harry on the other side had widened eyes and a slightly open mouth. Ron came over to Harry and said "Cool family you have mate" And laid his hand on Harrys shoulder.

When all the sparks were gone Jane took the necklace off and walked over to Harry and gave him it with the words "Wear it when you can, it may save your life" She then saw Ron and said "Sorry i didn't see you there, are you another one of Harrys friends?" She asked and Ron said "I am and my name is Ron Weasley" "It's great to know that my nephew have so many friends, Your father is doing great in the ministry by the way" Ron looked surprised at Jane and asked "How do you know my dad?"

Right when the question was asked a _plop_ could be heard and Charlie appeared out of nowhere, he looked a little on the scenery and then said "Shouldn't you be getting water?" He looked at Jane last and then said "Hey Jane" "Hey Charlie, how is Cesar holding up?" Jane asked, not even looking at the three children with that stood beside her with widened eyes, Morgan and Madison had placed themselves on either side of their mother, they were both looking at Charlie "He is holding up great, he is nearly strong enough to get set free, you should come see him soon" Charlie then noticed the two girls on either side of Jane and said "How about you all come over to our tent and hang out, we have a lot to catch up on" "Good idea, Morgan, Madison you two can you follow Charlie here?" She said and then looked at Charlie and said "It's only if you want to lead the way" "It's fine" Charlie said and took the hands of the girls and led them to the Weasley tent.

"You should put the necklace on Harry" Jane said looking at Harry who was looking at the necklace " I have heard of the few incidents at Hogwarts and i do not want you dead right after i just found you" Harry looked at Jane while putting on the necklace and said "Thank you" to Jane, that looked at Ron and said "Can you lead us to the Weasley tent?" She then looked at Harry and said "You will need it someday" and then looked at Ron when he said "Harry and Hermione are staying with us, they can lead just as good as i can" Jane smiled at Ron and said "I want to talk a little with Harry and Hermione while walking, Hermione seem to be a really interesting and intelligent and Harry is my nephew who i have not seen for thirteen years" "But what about me?" Ron asked a little jealous that his friends got more attention than him "Your father told me everything about you, he's very proud of you i must say" Jane said and smiled at Ron again and looked him in the eyes "You seem to be a very brave young man"

When they were back in the Weasley tent Jane got a quick briefing about what had happened the past thirteen years "That's a lot of drama for a fourteen year old, how do you manage to stay alive?" Jane asked smiling worryingly "He's a Potter" Madison said "We survive everything" Morgan said and both girls went back to the book they had borrowed from Hermione, it was the fourth year spellbook, the girls had already read all the others "Your girls really love knowledge" Hermione said looking at the two girls reading "Do you think they will be ravenclaws?" She asked still looking at the girls "I honestly think they will end up as gryffindoors, they are really brave and loyal, well sure they love reading but they always act when they have to" Jane smiled and looked over at Fred and George "Hello i'm sorry didn't see you two there, i believe you are the famous Weasley twins?" Jane said smiling the boys "Oh yes we are miss" The twins said in perfect unison "How did you hear about us exactly?" They ended still in perfect unison "Well your father talks a lot about all of his children, he is very proud of every single one of you" Jane said and looked at the opening in the tent.

Everybody reacted and looked up at the opening, Jane was the first to react "Oh hello Arthur, welcome back" Arthur Weasley looked surprised at Jane and then at Harry like he was asking where in the world he had met her, Harry said "We met her while getting water and invited her here to chat" He explained, looking at Hermione for help "She is Harrys aunt" Hermione said "I didn't really believe her, but she proved it and another thing" Hermione shrugged at went back to looking at the miracle twins reading "Oh okay, welcome to my small tent Jane" Arthur said and walked in the tent.

After getting comfortable in a chair that was beside Jane's, Arthur listened in on the conversation "Hey miss?" Fred and George asked "Yes boys?" Jane answered looking up at the Weasley twins standing behind her, they were holding something. Rope? "Can we teach your twins how to ride a broom?" They asked again in perfect unison "Of course, just keep them close to the ground" Jane said smiling "Girls! These young gentlemen want to teach you something" Jane said and both twins reacted the exact same way, in unison (I am starting to use that word often) laid down the book they were reading, thanked Hermione for letting them borrow it and walked over to stand beside their mother, they looked at Fred and George and then each other in the eyes and came to a silent answer that Fred understood before his brother and started walking out of the tent with the two girls in line after him and George as the last in the line.

"Are they psychics or something?" Ron asked Jane after the two pairs of twins left the tent "Sometimes i feel like it" Jane said and shrugged the topic off, after an hour of just chatting Jane said "It's time for me to go home with the girls, but i'll see you tomorrow" And so Harry Potters only living relative walked out of the tent, got her girls and walked away. No matter what Harry believed, the one necklace he was wearing could make very big changes in his life. And so it did.

**Hello my dears, i am planning on making a part two, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews, i really hope you enjoyed this fast oneshot, the idea popped up in my head and just wouldn't go away so here i am, posting it as a 2,887 word fanfiction on this webside. I am not sure that i will do a part two. But if i will i have a document ready and hope i will get an idea. Bye my dearies.**


	2. Information about series

**Hello, I am here with a quick update.****I will continue this story in a series that I will probably call "The...GIRL!?!? Who lived" if you want to read it, it will be up and avaible online soon. I have to fix a few grammar mistakes and fix some scenes before uploading though. The story will revolve around Harry's life after he gets hit by the killing curse during the last challenge of the triwizard turnament. The necklace turns Harry into Harriet. The (now) girl who lived. Draco Malfoy succeds to befriend her, but there are doubts about him. Jane will be there too. She will instead of Umbridge be hired as the new DAD teacher. I like this idea because of that her persona is very funny. She will also be close to and be able to help the ,now, Harriet. This is just information for anybody who wants to read more of this. I will though keep this story a oneshot. So this is just information. But keep up your own good work and I'll see you next time.**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
